Two new Varia
by MihaelMcCormick
Summary: OC'S! DON'T LIKE! DONT READ! oc romance, SqualoXoc BelXoc. For Lisa. you know who you are Tittynyptus. XD Tittynyptus is unrelated to this storie, read if you have nothing better to do, or if your name is Lisa.
1. Two Pandas

**This is for Lisa. You know who you are. I really don't care if you other readers don't like OC romance, cuz this storie isn't for you. It's for Lisa. But for those who wanna waste some time... LOOK NO FURTHER! cuz this is pretty pointless, born from a mind with nothing to do. **

"VOIIIIIIII! TRASH! GO ANSWER THE DOOR! I'M WATCHING WILL AND GRACE!" Squalo yelled from the living room couch of the Varia HQ.

Of coarse, everyone in the Varia household could hear said commander, but most just ignored him. Sadly, Belphegor was across the room and was the only Varia member that could not escape the order of the man period commander.

Bel sighed and walked towards the main hall, "Got too much sand in your vagina today sharkie? Ushiushiushi~" Bel barely dodged the vases flying his direction by slipping into the hallway.

Humming a tune Bel opened the 10 foot tall wooden door, finding an odd pair on the other side. Two girls, about his age. Both were very petite and beautiful. The one on the right had short red and white hair, dark skin and white circles under her eyes. Honestly, she looked like a panda. And just to add to the pandaness, she had on a black long sleeve shirt with a giant white circle in the middle and a pair of black pants and boots.

The other seemed to be the exact opposite. She had pale skin with dark circles under her eyes, like she hadn't slept in days. Her blonde hair feel just past her shoulders and parted to the side, revealing a crystal blue eye. Her outfit was similar to her counterpart, a white shirt with a little girl wearing a tiara in a black circle in the middle. Their expressions also showed something completely different than the others, the blonde had a very large smile on her face and seemed full of energy while the other seemed worn out and bored.

"Are you just gonna stand there and eye the newbies or are you gonna let them in trash?" Xanxus' voice boomed from behind, snapping the prince from his thoughts.

Bel nodded, and opened the door wider to allow the pair in. "Newbies?" Prince asked, still staring at the two from behind his golden bangs.

Xanxus scoffed and gestured towards the new comers "These are my daughters friends, they are two of the most brilliant assassins I've ever met." he gestured towards the darker one, "This, is Seraph." he then moved to the pale one, "And this is Kira. Treat them nicely or die trash. I'll be up in my room." And just as quckly as he came, he was gone, leaving the threesome in silence.

"Whats your name?" Kira asked, smiling just about as wide as Bel.

Bel walked up to her and took Kira's hand, kissing it lightly before looking up to the blushing assasian. "Belphegor, but you may call be Bel little princess."

-Author has a nosebleed and passes out.-

"VOIIII TRASH! WHO WAS AT THE D-" Squalo's eyes met Seraph's and his sentence dropped. "S-Seraph?"

Seraph turned from Squalo and grabbed Kira's hand. "So where's our rooms _Belphegor_?" The prince smiled and showed the girls their rooms.

-In Seraph's room-

"So who was the pissed off guy downstairs?" Kira asked, plopping down on Seraph's bed next to her partner.

"Squalo." Seraph stated, not looking up from the manga she was reading.

The blonde sighed and put her head in her friend's lap, "Ooooooooh, that guy from France right?"

Seraph nodded, sitting her manga down to look at the blonde. "Mayyyybe~ you should talk to him about what happened in France, don't you think?"

"It's nothing Kira, just go to your room. You havn't slept in a week." The blonde nodded and placed a small kiss on her friend's forehead and walked out of the room.

**AN:It's short, but I wantedto post this for Lisa before my WiFi turnes off. So here you go Lisa, text me and tell me what you think. And tell me what I need to change. Kay~? **

**Thanks for reading! Ushiushiushiushi~ **

**Lol Only Lisa will get this, SHE. SHE. SHE. SHE! Tell Jodeen. XD**


	2. Lessons Begin

**HAPPY 15TH BURFDAE LISA!~ I LOOOOOOVE YOU PINEAPPLE HEAD!**

** With love, **

** your awesome prince whos gonna get you a rose at luch tomorow**

**The next day**

"Good morning trash." Xanxus greeted the younger Varia who were currently eating breakfast, unsually quite.

"Good morning Xanxie!" Kira yelled from her seat inbetween Bel and Seraph. Xaxus' eye twitched, but as any mafia member would do, he didn't retort the girl. For being a part of a mafia there are certain things you do, such as being respectecful towards women. "Good moring Kira." He said, painfully polite.

Squalo glance up from his plate and glared daggers into Xanxus. "VOI! I want to leave this goddamn house! WHATS OUR MISSIONS!" Everyone winced at the volume of the second in command.

"Shut up trash, I'm getting to that." Xanxus threw his wine glass at the shark and continued, "Lussuria and Levi are going to Vernnicalo today to kill off a few nosy police officers. Fran, Your cleaning the house today."

Fran's expression didnt change, but it was obvious he was pissed about said chore. "But bird hea-

"Bel, you are teaching Kira the basics on long rang combat."

"Ushiushiushi~ Prince would love to teach his little princess how to fight." Bel snickered, perverted, bloody thoughts coming to his mind.

"...Ok?" Xanxus clears his throat, not wanting to know what was going on in the teenage Varia's mind. "And lastly, Squalo, your teaching Seraph about swordsmanship." Squalo spewd his coffee all over the table, hitting 14 year old Fran square in the face. But before he could object, Xanxus left the kitchen.

-Somewhere in Italy-

"Ushiushiushi~ Little princess, the first thing I'm going to teach you is how slice and dice." Bel announced standing on the rooftop of a large building about 12 stories high. Kira looked down, Bel didn't know she was afraid of hights.

"O-Ok... Umm sempai can we ge-"

"Call me Bel little princess." Bel inturrupted.

Kira stepped back from the edge, trying to forget they were up this high. "Bel, can we get off the roof now?" Bel chuckled, and wrapped his arms around Kira's waist, ignoring Kora's screams as they jumped off the roof landing perfecty on the ground (Do NOT try that at home. Cuz if you do, I'll laugh.).

"Alright princess, lets begin." Bel pulled out his knifes and scanned the area. "First rule, find a target." Kira did as she was told, pointing to a wannabegangster looking dude across the street. "Very good princess. Now coax him into our alley." Kira gave him the i-have-no-idea-what-to-do look, but walked across the street anyways.

"Hey there mister!" Kira greeted as she walked up to the guy, putting on the most innocent smile she could muster. No one, not even Bel could have seen through it.

The poor guy turns around, immediately oggling the assasiain. "Hey there sexy, what'd you need?" he asks, swaggering up to the petite blonde.

Kira pouts, and glomps the older teen. "Oh it's just horrible! Some meanie grabbed my puppy and ran into that alley over there! I-I'm too scared to go in there alone. A-And you look big and strong," The wannabe smirks, "I was wondring if you could go and get my little Bel."

"Sure thing babe, just leave it to me."

"Oh thank you!~" Kira skipped across the road behind the unfortunate man.

Once in the alley, Kira skipped in front of the wannabe and pulled out his stars. "Beeeeeel~ Oh where are you Bel?"

Bel emerged from behind the dumpster, cornering the poor guy. "Ushiushiushi~ Right here little princess. Time for the lesson to begin."

-Varia Courtyard-

The past 30 minutes were spent in silence, a very, VERY akward silence. Neither assasians knew what to say.

Finaly Squalo looked up to face Seraph, "I don't doubt your swordsmanship Seraph. But for the sake of everyone underling near Xanxus I'll run through somethings with you anyways." Squalo brushed his growing bangs out of his face and ran full speed towards Seraph.

Seraph dodged, pulling out her twin vahra's. she made a slicing motion that grazed Squalo's cheek. Quickly, Squalo pushed Seraph against a tree, his katona just inches from her chest. "You've gotten slower Seraph."

"You've gotten faster." She countered. And then once again... an akward silence... "Listen Squalo... France was-"

"A mistake. And I'm not going to make the same mistake twice." Squalo said coldly.

Seraph looked into Squalo's eyes, sorrow leaking from her eyes, trailing down her cheeks. "I did it for Kira. I really did love you Squalo."

"If you had loved me you woudn't have stabbed me in the chest."

Seraph gazed down to the ground. She knew he was right, but he didn't know just how much she had missed him for the past 3 years. But before she could voice her thought a pair of lips crashed down on hers.

Their swords dropped, Squalo wrapped his arms around Seraph's waist while she ran her fingers through Squalo's silver hair. Squalo's tounge traced Serpah's lips, immediately parting to let him explore forgotten territoy. A dance for domananice that was so familiar to the pair was issued, the bright fire of passion ignited between the two bodies pressed so tightly to eachother. All that was running through their minds was how they loved being back in eachothers arms. the lovly scent of Seraph's perfume wafted to Squalo as they broke for air.

Panting heavily, Squalo whispered, "I missed you so much Sera."

"I missed you too Squalo."

Little did they know that they were being watched by a pair of unseen eyes from above.

-Xanxus' Office-

"AWW! I DIDN'T KNOW SQUALZY HAD A GIRLFRIEND!" Lussuria cried from his place at the window.

Xanxus smirked, "She tried to kill him back in france. But for some reason he never let go of her."

Lussuria giggled and did a weird gay-man-walk out of the room. Muttering something about Romeo and Juliet. P56;


	3. conflicting thoughts

"Hehe~ I didn't know you could kill someone like that Bel." Kira giggled like a mad woman as she cleaned her stars on the living room couch. The duo had stumbled into the Varia household all smiles. Most likely due to the fact that neither of them had killed in over a month. They were blood deprived.

"I didn't know you were such a great assassin Princess. Truly Varia quality. Ushiushiushi~" Bel wrapped an arm around the petite blonde. Earning a dust of red on Kira's cheeks. "And such a pretty face too~" He whispered in her ear, licking the shell. Eliciting a small shock of pleasure to coarse through Kira's veins.

"Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeel Sempai~ Can you help me out in here?" Fran called from the kitchen. The small frog hatted teenager had been watching the whole scene from the doorway. And quite frankly, the teal hair boy was not happy one bit. But of coarse, he'd never show it. Instead, he'd just be a cock block for his sempai.

"Che. Do it yourself you damn frog." Bel called to his kouhai.

Fran frowned, dropping his mask momentarily. "But ~"

Bel grunted, "Fine, what the hell do you want you ugly toad?"

-Seraph's Room-

Aimlessly flipping through the black and white pages of her new favorite manga, Seraph thought of Squalo. Thinking of France and the events that took place in the sleepy town of Lyon **(I just pulled up Google maps and picked a city.)**. And the conflicted feelings she had about the assassin she had just kissed little over an hour ago. And to make matters worse, one of the subjects of her conflicting thoughts had been texting her non-stop since she came to Varia yesterday. Hibari Kyoya.

Seraph's phone buzzed, signaling another text from the perfectionist. _Where are you?_

Seraph rolled her eyes, Hibari had allays been obsessive. It was just one of those things that you had to get used to to be able to tolerate the raven. _My room. Duh._

After a few moments another buzz interrupted Seraph's thoughts. _Open the window. _

"What the hel- Hibari?" Seraph just looked at the teen on the other side of the glass. After a few seconds her brain finally caught up to the moment and she quickly ran up to the window and allowed the raven in. "What the HELL Hibari? Your supposed to be in Jap-" A pair of chapped lips silenced Seraph, leaving her feeling more conflicted than ever. But she collapsed in his grasp anyways. Feeling secure in his grasp.

Within seconds Seraph was pinned by the wrists to her bed. Hibari's lips ghosting down her neck. "Ahhh. Ahh. H-Hibari..." Hibari smirked against Seraph's collar bone, the slowly nibbled her soft spot between her neck and shoulder. Loving the taste of her skin.

"Yes my dear?" Hibari came up to her face and placed a small kiss on her forehead.

Seraph really didn't know what to say. She couldn't stand the feeling of betrayal, but she didn't have the heart to tell Hibari about the events of this morning. "N-Nothing."

Hibari frowned, knowing she had something on her mind, "I bet your wondering why I'm here." Seraph Nodded. Well, she wasn't lying. She just wasn't telling him the whole story. Hibari sighed, and released his grip on Seraph's wrists. Instead, placing his hands on her sides. "I just couldn't stand being away from you."

Seraph rolled her eyes, "It's only been 3 days."

Hibari went back to exploring Seraph's body,. "Yah, 3 days too many." He whispered, playing with the heim of her shirt

The statement was followed by a long and uncomfortable silence. Only to be broken by, "VOIIIII! WHERE THE HELL IS MY HERBAL ESSENCES SHAMPOO!"

Hibari chuckled lightly, moving back towards the window. "I'll be back Sera." He then jumped out the window. Leaving Seraph all alone.

-Dinner That Night-

"Ushiushiushi~ Prince likes pineapples." Bel snickered as he sliced his pineapple square into a million pieces. Kira made little houses and people out of her fruit. Being just about as productive as the other blonde. "What about his little princess?"

Kira smiled and placed a apple slice on a banana house, "Me too Bel~"

Fran glared at the duo from the end of the table, while he stabbed the shit out of his potato. He didn't like thee interest Bel had for the new Varia. In fact, he hated it. Usually, his sempai would pay attention to him. And only him. But now. Bel wouldn't detach himself from the girl. Fran felt rejection, hatred, and most of all. Jealousy.

Lussuria had been stalking everyone as usual, and had picked up on everyone's actions. Reviewing them in his romantic mind.

First, Bel TOTALLY had a thing for Kira.

Second, OMGEE! Squalzy Chan and Sera kun made a CUTE couple.

Third, Squalzy had frizzy hair. And it was smelly.

Forth, Someone was in Sera kun's room. And it wasn't Squalzy.

Lastly, Fran was jeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelous for little Kira kun.

**Julian fluffyness... next chappie will be STEVEN fluffy. HUGE!**


	4. Confession and Icecream

**2 weeks later**

-Kira's Room Around Noon-

A gentle knock rang through Kira's room. If it wasn't for the fact that Kira had pulled out her earphones to change clothes, the knock would have gone unheard. "Come in!" Kira welcomed in her best friend. But her smile dropped as soon as she saw Seraph's expression. "What is it Sera?" But instead of answering, Seraph just ploped down on Kira's bed and groaned into the pillow. Which led Kira to take a seat next to her counterpanda (My new word.:) and began to rub Seraph's back soothingly.

After a few minutes Seraph rolled over to face Kira and began her confession. "Hibari and Squalo."

"Che. Both at the same time?"

Seraph nodded, "Squalo and I kissed." Kira wouldn't admit it, but she was a bit shocked. Seeing how Seraph had been in a serious relationship with a certain perfectionist for almost a year. "And Hibari is here."

"WHAT!" Kira fell off the bed, deciding she would rather be stuck with mamma Luss right now then hear about her best friends love life. Now don't get Kira wrong, it wasn't the love life part that she minded. She's listened to love lifes for hours before, but she wasn't realy sure how to handel THIS problem.

"I-.. Kira-... I-... I don't know who to choose." Seraph confided more to herself than to the blonde.

"Kuso... Baka kuso... Well, you haven't talked to Squalo in forever. And on top of that you tried to kill him. And... you and Hibari have been together for a while. I really thought you loved him."

"I do..." Seraph felt the tears start to well. "I... I just can't forget Squalo. He was... my first."

Kira scooted over to Seraph and wrapped an arm around Seraph to comfort her. "I know...I know. Just do what your heart tells you to do."

"But my heart doesn't kno-"

"WHY HELLO!~" Lussuria skipped into the room. "Oh em gee! You two are just sooooooooooooo CUTE!" Seraph glared while Kira smiled. "Oh dears! Lunch is almost ready~ Kira dear? Will you please come help mamma Luss ice the cake? I have a SUPRIZE for you!~"

Kira's face glowed at the word 'suprize'. In a flash, the pair were gone, leaving Seraph alone in her own thoughts.

-With Luss And Kira-

"So whats the suprize Luss?" Kira asked, her voice pouring out excitement.

Lussuria just giggled and wagged a finger, "I can't tell you hun. Thats why its called a SUPRIZE!" The shemale replied as he/she skipped into the kitchen.

"But Lus-"

"Shishishi~ Hey there Princess. Want to go on a date?" Bel asked, leaning cooly in the doorway. Lussuria felt like throwing a chair at the prince. Why? BECAUSE BEL DIDN'T DO WHAT MAMMA LUSS TOLD HIM TO DO! Mamma Luss told Bel chan to ask her out once he had gotten to know her. And not force anything on her! Does he EVER pay attention! Ugh! This is SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO not romantic!

Kira's smile grew even wider (If that was even possible), "Sure!" Luss immediately pulled out a notebook out of thin air and eyed the soontobe couple, ready to take notes on romantic affairs. "Where to?"

Bel pushed himself off the door frame and walked over to the smaller blonde. "How about we get some ice cream, maybe walk around town?" Lussuria squealed from his stp in the corner. Which was completely ignored by the two teenagers.

"Okay!" and with that comfrimation the two were out the door. Unaware of a certain kouhai glaring at them from the stairs.

"Date huh?" Fran mussed, Bel never took HIM on a date. And he knew this girl what? For maybe 3 weeks? Humph, Bel has known HIM for 2 years. And what does Fran get? Nothing.

-An Icecream parlor somewhere in Milan –

"Hows the icecream bello?" Bel asked, absently licking his strawberry icecream.

"Whats a bello?" Derp...

Bel laughed, taking Kira's hand and softly placing a kiss on her knuckles. "You. Bello means beautiful in italian."

"Ohh..." Kira blushed, "It's good. What about yours?"

Bel sighed, "I'd much rather be tasting your lips right now."


	5. Since When Did Frogs Fall Out Of Trees?

The sweet taste of chocolate and strawberries mixed between two tounges. Slowly dancing with the other in the middle of a heated kiss. All icecream forgotten. For they had found a much sweeter treat. Kira wrapped her arms around Bel neck, running her fingers through his oh so soft locks. While Bel moved his hands to her hips, resting comfortably there.

But sadly, all good things must come to an end. Their lips parted, panting unevenly Bel whispered. "Wow.."

Kira smiled, "I know..."

Bel pulled Kira in for a tight hug, basking in the moment. "Come on Princess, I wanna show you something." Bel took Kira's hand in his then began to walk down the busy Italian street. Their icecream forgotten by the shop. Along with a forgotten frog.

"Where are we going Bel?" Kira asked.

Bel looked down to Kira, gazing lovingly through his golden bangs. "Shishishi~ A place I know you'll like." Kira was about to furuther question the prince, but her qeustion was answered by the soft _ding_ of a pet store's bell.

Inside was rows upon rosws of animals, both big and small. Everything from Hamsters to snakes, to puppies and kittens. Kira quickly dragged her prince through the store, cooing at all the animals she came in contact with, Stopping at the mink cage to look at the small white creatures. "Aww. Bel~ This one looks just like you! See?"

Bel leaned down to study the mink. After a few moments he stood up, "The prince doesn't see how."

Kira pulled the mink out of it's cage and brought it up to Bel's face. "It does too! See? It's got bangs covering its eyes. And! It smiles! It's just like you!"

Bel took hold of the small mammal, examining it further. "Shishishi~ Prince likes it."

"Siisiisii~" The mink snickered back.

Kira grinned, then continued down the isle, stopping once again to look at another mink. This one, a pale yellow, sleeping quietly in her bed of cage flooring. "Hey Bel! Come look at this one!"

Bel walked over to the panda princess, mink wrapped tightly around his shoulder. "Hmm?"

"Look at this mink!" Kira exclaimed. Tapping the cage lightly.

Bel did as he was told and looked at the sleeping mammal. But before he could get a good look at it his mink had jumped into the cage and started to wake up the other mink. Once awake, the yellow mink rubbed her head against the male mink. Both seemed happy to be with the other.

"I wish we could get them... Don't you Bel?"

Bel pulled out one of his many throwing knifes. "Prince thinks its time for a new lesson."

-After killing the pet store employee and taking their minks they go to the park to play them-

Prince and Princess were busy chasing eachother around the field while Bel and Kira leaned against a shady cypress tree. Relaxing and talking about random things. Little did they know that they had been followed all day, the stalker hide behind walls and walls of illusions.

Currently, said stalker was pertched on a branch, gazing down at the couple. Wishing so desperatly that he could be her, even if it was just for a second. Fran wanted Bel to love him. But now... it's like Fran never existed. Bel had even taken this girl out on a date, he didn't stab her, or insult her, or even laugh when she did something wrong. no... this girl was perfect to Prince The Ripper. And Fran didn't like it one bit. All Fran wanted to do was to take one of Bel's many knifes and slit her throat during her sleep. Then the prince would focus back on the small kouhai. _Oh god..._He thought _I'm starting to think like him too... Great..._ But befor the 14 year old could think anymore, the branch snapped in half, causing the kid to hit the ground.

The last thing to go through the boy's mind was _Shit. _

-Varia Hospital wing (Mamma Luss' wing)-

"Oh goody! Fran chan is awake!" Lussuria called to the other assasins outside Fran's "Hospital" room.

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI! YOU LITTLE BRAT! WHAT WERE YOU DOING IN A GODDAMN TREE? YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" Squalo screamed, so loud that Fran felt like passing out again.

Fran looked around the room, noting everyone was in attendance. Even Xanxus. Seraph was at Squalo's side, she just stared at the walls in disinterist. While Lussuiratried to calm down Squalo, which resulted in Xanxus throwing his wine glass at the shark and shemale. Levi was eyeing Lussuria's ass. Kira was petting her yellow mink, concerned about Fran and wondering if he was going to be ok... and Bel...Bel had a strait face. As expressionless as Fran's. Both staring into eachothers eyes.

Seraph left the room, followed by Kira. Which resulted in Bel leaving as well. Not even sparing a second glance, Bel exited the room.

Fran, truly heart broken by the fact that his sempai didn't care that he was in the 'hospital' called out to the other assasins, in his same deadpan voice as always to cover up his hurt. "Gaylord, sandy vagaina and bird face." The small fight that had broken out froze, three pairs of eyes locked on the young teen. "Get out. I don' t feel like breaking my ear drums too."

"VOOOOOOOOOOI! YOU LITTLE-"

"Now Squalzy. Calm down. Fran is very hurt and he needs peace and quite. I think its best you leave."

"VOI! I'LL LEAVE WHEN I WAN-" _Crash!_

"Oh shut up trash."

"VOI!" Was the last thing Fran heard before he fell into a deep sleep. One that not even one of Squalo's manperiod rampages could wake Fran up.


	6. Kiss and Newcomers

-About a week later-

(Fran's POV)

Thank whoever's out there. After spending 5 days with Lussuria, I was about to shoot myself. That shemale could go on for HOURS about love triangles and how to deal with them. Don't get me wrong. He gave some pretty good advice, but DAMN. That peacock wouldn't SHUT UP about Sempai and how I should tell him how I feel. And how did mamma Luss know about this? I think he has a gaydar. Because the first thing he said to me once everyone left my room was that he could read love affairs like a book. And being bored out of my mind, I listened to the gaylord as long as my ears could take. And he gave me some really good advice on how to talk to sempai (I bet he consulted his bookshelf of romance novels before coming to me).

So here I am, in front of Bel-sempai's door. Deiciding on if I should tell the truth, or come up with a VERY convincing lie. I have no clue what to say, but I stay calm. Not sure weather to just open the door and walk in, or knock first. I chooose the latter and knock softly, waiting for my sempai to let me in.

"Sup Froggy." Bel greets, snapping me from my thoughts, OH. MY. GOD. I look up to find my sempai clad only in a towel, his toned stomach in full view, along with his cesent birth mark on his lower abdomen. And done a little further was hi- "Hey froggy. Face is up here."

I turn beat red and walk thorugh the door. "I need to talk to you Sempai." I turn to face him. Ok, not really face him. See, I'm 5'3 and he is 6'2. So I faced his chest. But thats beside the point.

"The prince is listening." He said cooly.

I rake my mind for words to say... derp... "Uhh... Sorry about stalking you... and uhh... ruining your date..."

"Shishishi~" Bel ruffled my hair, causing my mask to slip a little at the affectonate gesture. "Prince is n't mad at little Froggy." The peircing pain of 6 knifes plunged into my stomach."Prince just wants Froggy to quit stalking him."

My stomach was killing me, but I didn't let my mask slip. "I like you sempai."

"Shishsh- what?" Bel frowned, I could tell he was looking down on me. "Froggy say what?"

"I like you." Was my deadpan answer.

Bel Bent down, looking strait in my eyes, "Froggy..."

Without thinking, I gripped my sempai's arm and pulled him down into a forcful kiss. I wanted him to know I'm serious. I wanted to taste my sempai, melt into his grasp, I want hiim to pull me close and tell me he loves me, and how he dosn't love that panda girl, and how I'm the only one he loves. But that wasn't going to happen. That became apparent when Bel pushed me away and shoved me out of his room. Leaving me alone in the hallway.

I sighed and leaned against the wood. What was I thinking? Why would Bel, an 18 year old GUY like me? A 14 GUY?

Touching my lips softly I smiled to myself. It was totally worth getting stabbed.

(Bel's POV)

Holy. Shit. Fran likes me? What the HELL? FRAN! Hes a GUY! A 14 year old KID! Thats just wrong! But... why did I want to kiss back?

(Seraph's room around 3pm)

"So you and that Prince are together now?" Seraph raised an eyebrow at her counterpanda.

Kira beemed with joy, hugging her mink Princess. "Hehehe~ Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaybe."

"Dear god, you are in love with that blood freak."

Kira sat Princess on the bed, seriousness graced her pale face. "Yah. But what about you and Squalo and Hibari? What are you gonna do about THAT?"

Seraph rolled over onto her stomach, sighing heavily into a pillow. "I don't know."

Kira smiled, and placed her mink on top of her best friend. "But.. you almost killed Squalo. Does Mukodro ring any bells?" Seraph didn't answer. "The asshole pineapple head who kidnapped me?" Still no answer. "Ugh. Seraph, you need to face the facts. Don't push France out of your mind." Seraph nodded. "Sera. You didn't really love him. You just got close enough to him so he would let his guard down. Then you were supposed to kill him. Then that pineapple would let me go." The counterpanda frowned into the pillow, no one really knew how much she fell for the silverette. "You've done missons like that a million times, why was France different?"

"I don't know..."

Kira patted Her counterpanda's hair, "But Hibari. You two didn't meet like that, you two actually have a NORMAL relationship. One that started with a kiss. No murderous plots behind it. Just an innocent kiss. Why would you want to leave that?" Seraph didn't answer, not because she didn't want to, but because she didn't have an answer.

Thats when Kira hopped off of her bed and walked to the door, "Just something to think about. Now come on,"Kira smiled, "Lets go get some food before the guys eat it all."

(In the dining room)

The two pandas walked into the dining room. Inside was the usual, Xanxus sipping his wine while Levi was chomping down on some meat beside him. Squalo screaming something. Bel throwing knifes at random things/people. Fran reading at the end of the table, munching on his food. Lussuria serving food to Hibari and Dino. The usua- Hibari and Dino?

"Why there Sera and Kira chan!~" Lussuria waved in his weird 'Ohmigazz' way. "Meet Dino kun and Hibari kun! They are going to stay here for a while to train! Isn't that lovely?~ Mama Luss' family is getting BIIIIIIIIIIIGGER! Aww arent you two just the cutest things?" Dino smiled while Hibari fummed, neither boys noticing the pandas in the doorway.

Then Dino noticed the duo in the doorway, well, the blonde in the doorway. "K-Kira? Kira!" Dino jumped from his seat and ran over to the blonde, scooping her up in his arms. "Kira! I haven't seen you in forever! What been happening? Have you been getting enough sleep?" Dino sat down the panda and gazed into her ocean blue eye.

Kira giggled and hugged the talled blonde tightly, "I've missed you too Dino! Hows everyone in Japan? Is Chome doing well?" She buried her face in the older teens chest, both blondes completely oblivious to the fumming Prince at the table.

While the two blondes played catchup acorss the table Seraph sat down beside Hibari, holding his hand under the table. Which didn't go unnoticed by a certain lord of the gays.

-Lussuria's fangirl/boy mind-

Recap of the love affairs so far.

Dino and Kira chan have something a little more than friendship. But in what way? Sibling love? Or LOVE love?

Sera chan and Hibari Kun are together? But she kissed Squalzy! Whats going on there?

Bel kun is sooooooooooo jelious of Dino right now! I smell a LOVE TRIANGLE! Well, with Fran chan.. it's more like a love SQUARE!

Fran chan has been quieter than usual. I wonder what happened between him and Bel kun? Did he follow my advice?

IT'S UP TO DETECTIVE MAMMA LUSS TO ANSWER ALL THE QUESTIONS!

**An: Shishishishi~ Happy V-day Lisa. **


	7. Plans, Feelings, Training

-In Varia's garden- (Who knew they had one?)

Dino and Kira were seated in a gazebo, cuddled close together for warmth against the cold spring air.

Dino, filled Kira in on all that she had missed since she joined Varia. "-And Vivviana had her kid a few weeks ago." Kira cooed and clapped her hands. "And Appolo went back to Greece, leaving me all alone for a while. So I thought I'd come see my favorite piuttosto girl (Pretty girl)."

Kira snuggled closer to Dino, "I missed you so much Dino."

"I missed you too. Ti penso sempre. (I allays think of you)" Dino whispered in her ear, leaning in dangerously close to Kira's lips.

Kira sat up an giggled, "I think of you a lot too Dino!" Derp... "I gotta tell you about Bel!" Herp derp..

Dino smiled and pulled the young panda in his lap, resting his chin on he head. "He's so nice! And hes a Prince! He got me a mink! And he name is Princess! And he has pretty blonde hair! And he likes throwing stuff. And he watches Adventure Time with me! Isn't that so cool Dino?" He nodded, which signaled the girl to continue her fangirl moment.

Once Kira ran out of breath she stopped and lean back into Dino's chest. Resting comfortably there, gazing at the stars.

Dino sighed, Kira was truly clueless. Dino has had a crush on her ever since they met in Acellelenai Academy **(AN: the assassin school where most assassins attended to learn how to kill. Also, mafia Prince's and Princess' were sent there as well.) **when he was 10. But still, after 12 years, she still didn't view him as anything more than a big brother. And hes even told her countless time he loves her, but she allays thinks he means it in a brotherly way. "It's getting cold outside, want to go inside?" He could hear even breathing, Kira had fallen asleep. One of the only times Kira had ever fallen asleep around him. Honestly, he didn't think she ever slept. But she looked so peaceful when he did see her sleep, her mouth parted slightly, breathing softly while her eyelids enclosed her sea blue eyes. She was an angel to him. And he didn't want to give his angel to anyone. Even if he was a Prince. He didn't deserve her.

-After Dino Put Kira In Her Bed-

Dino was on his way down the hallway to his room when he ran into 'Prince Charming'. "Shishishishishishi~ And who might you be?" Belphegor chuckled from behind the mafia boss.

Dino turned around to face the assassin, he wasn't much for fighting, but he could tell this 'Prince' was. He had heard all the rumors about 'Prince The Ripper' and he didn't really want to piss the guy off. Because those who did piss him off didn't live long enough to say 'I'm Sorry'. "I'm Dino Cavallone, 10th generation boss."

Bel pulled out his knifes, smiling ear to ear. "Shishishi~ Dino ehh? Prince doesn't like Dino." Bel lunged himself at the 10th of Cavallone. Throwing over a dozen knifes, each lodging itself deep in Dino's body. "Shishishi~ Prince won't let Dino take his Princess." The prince tackled Dino, pinning him to the ground, knife ready to slit his throat.

"Listen, I'm not here t-"

"Bel!" Kira stood mortified behind them. Bel dropped his knife, and removed himself from his prey. "What are you doing?"

Bel walked over to Kira and placed a small kiss on her head. "Just giving him a few pointers Princess." Bel smiled and took Kira's hand leading her away from Dino injured on the floor. "Come on, you can sleep in my room tonight."

Kira looked back at Dino, a worried expression printed on her face. "O-Ok. Dino, do you need any help?"

But before Dino could reply, Bel butted in. "Hes fine." Bel turned to Dino. "Right?" Dino didn't answer. _I'll make his stay here hell for trying to take Kira. _Bel thought as they walked away.

-Fran's POV-

After watching the whole scene from the comfort of my doorway, I think I just found my way to Bel sempai's heart. So I walked up to Dino and helped him up off the ground. "Sempai is crazy isn't he?" I fake a smile. Leading him to my room at the end of the hallway.

Dino scoffed, "Yah. Is it true he killed his family just because he was bored?" I nodded as I motioned him to sit on my bed. "Damn he's bat shit crazy huh?" Once again I nodded.

As I searched through my bathroom for my first aid kit I tired my best to strike up a conversation. "So are you Kira's brother?" I asked as I walked up to him with my first aid kit.

I started to snip his shirt off with my scissors, this guy hand a pretty hot set of abs. Not to mention he had an ass load of awesome tattoos. I'd have to ask him about them later... "No. But I've known Kira so long we practically are brother and sister." he replied with a sad glint in his eyes.

"Hmm. Bel cut you pretty deep." I said more to myself than to him while I pulled the knifes out of him. "It's pretty obvious you love her." I didn't want to waste my time beating around the bush, so I got strait to the point.

Dino immediately blushed, yep I knew it. He had a thing for Kira. "W-well yeah, I've known her for a long time."

"It seems like you love her from more of a romantic perspective than a sibling one. Ne?" Smirking, I wrapped his chest up, careful not to touch his cuts.

"Yah. But she'll never see it. I've been trying to show her how I feel for the past 12 years. But she still thinks it's just brotherly love." Dino sighed. Bingo. The ticket to my happiness.

"Well now that she is with sempai your kind of doomed to stay in the friend zone for the rest of you life huh?"

"Yah... I wish she wasn't with him." Dino sighed.

"Me too." I said under my breath. Speaking up, I looked into his amber eyes. "Maybe not." The blonde perked up at my proposal. Heh, I have him right where I want him. "All that needs to happen is Bel sempai break her heart. Then where will she go? To you of coarse. Then you can make your move. Simple really." We both win in the end.

"But how will Belphegor break her heart? Hes overly protective of her." Dino's light disappeared once again.

Humph, I thought the 10th of Cavallone was supposed to be smart. "Just leave that to me." I winked.

Dino smiled and stood up, towering over me. "Thanks kid. Your pretty cool." He ruffled my hair like sempai did, and left me alone in my room.

This will be easy.

-Day One Of Dino And Hibari's Varia training-

"Ok new trash, your learning long rang combat today from Prince trash and Kira." Xanxus waved his paper, then left the breakfast table.

"Shishishishi~" Bel snickered from his and Kira's end of the table, glaring at Dino through his golden bangs. "I call the blonde one." He then looked down at Kira who was munching on a piece of toast."Is that ok with you Princess?" Kira nodded absently, her mind focused on her best friend sitting next to her student for the day.

Bel then got up and motioned for the others to follow. "Come on. It's time for training to begin. Shishishi~" Everyone got up and left with the exception of pedophile Levi asleep in his oatmeal and Seraph who wasn't allowed to participate in today's activities.

Once outside, Bel immediately pulled Dino into the woods. "Shishi~ First rule, never let your opponent out of your sight." Bel warned, and in an instant he was gone. Leaving Dino alone.

Dino looked in all directions, stealthing around every corner in search of the fallen prince. Sadly though, he was looking for Prince The Ripper. Who would only show himself when he felt like it. "Shishishishi~" Echoed throughout the dense Forrest.

Just as Dino had found the source of the mainical laughter knifes flew past him, trapping him in a maze of invisible wires. Slicing Dino every time he moved. "Second rule: Always be prepared." Then the Prince jumped from his branch and tackled the boss to the ground, not caring that he was getting cut by his own wires in the process.

Dino kicked the teenage assassin off of him, and pulled his whip out. Cracking it, he searched for the prince. "Come out come out wherever you are..." He called.

Another 'Shishishi~" broke the silence, but this time, Dino was able to pinpoint the source before the source could attack.

Bel tried to jump to another branch, but was caught at the ankle by Dino's whip, pulling him down to the ground. This time, Dino was on top and ready to kill. "Shishi~ Very good. Rule number three:"Bel kicked Dino in the gut, switching the positions. "Never stop, until the job is done." Bel brought his knife to Dino's throat, then dropped it and walked away. "Make sure to pick up my knifes on your way out. And don't forget to clean them before you bring them back."

And with that, Bel was gone, leaving Dino alone in the dense forest.

-With Kira and Hibhib-

Metal stars few in every direction, grazing Hibari as he swiftly dodged as many flying discs as he could. Hibari ran strait towards Kira, eyes locked on his blood lusting opponent.

But Kira was in kill mode, she had one goal, eliminate her target. She tosses several stars, each lodging deep into the easterners muscle tissue and causing more blood to seep from his body.

Hibari didn't stop though. He tackled Kira to the ground, pinning her hands above her head.

"I win." He smirked.

Kira kicked Hibari off of her, then stood up to look down upon her student. "I think not." Then suddenly, her expression went back to normal. A sweet smile made its way across her cheeks. Extending a hand down to Hibari she said, "Good try though. Lets take a break."

The pair took a seat under a blooming apple tree. Kira rested against the trunk and took a deep breath, "Your doing a great job Hibari." Kira smiled. Hibari scoffed, the perfectionist didn't take losing lightly, especially when he lost to a girl.

Just like she read his mind, Kira place a hand on his shoulder. Giving it a comforting squeeze she said, "Don't beat yourself up over it. Not many people last five minutes against a Varia."

Hibari knew she was right, "So about Seraph," Kira sat up to look the older teen in the eyes. "Shes been acting weird. Is she ok?"

Kira bit her lip, not sure how to reply. After a long silence Kira sighed heavily. "She has a lot on her mind."That much was obvious. "I would just be extra nice to her. You know... a little PDA. Some compliments. Extra affection."

Hibari nodded, "I'm worried about her. I-... I think I'm in love with her..." He whispered.

Kira smiled sadly and hugged Hibari. "Tell her that."

-Mamma Luss' Fangirl/boy Mind-

OH ho ho! We have an official LOVE SQUARE!

Kira chan seems oblivious Dino kuns advance! BUT Bel chan has picked up on it! And -hehehe- Prince _punished _Him!

But how long will this rage last?

Little Fran chan is PRETTY smart! I would have NEVER thought of using Dino's feelings against him! Hohoho~

Will Hibhib tell Sera chan how he feels?

And what have I uncovered about Hibhib kun and Sera chan? Ohohohoho! You'll just have to wait see!

Toodledoo! ***Waves and skips off***


	8. Confession And A Goodbye

-Day 2 of Dino and Hibari's Varia training-

Poor Dino hand been partnered with mamma Luss. And sadly, Lussuria drug him into the forest. Who knows what could happen to him? Hibari on the other hand, was in just as bad of a position as Dino. But for other reasons. He had to confess his love to Seraph. And to be honest, he was nervous as hell. He had never told her this before, and he was scared of her reaction.

The day was nearing an end, and still, Hibari hadn't told Seraph. He didn't have much time left, Kira said if he didn't tell her by dinner tonight that she would. So as they were walking side by side towards the HQ Hibari grabbed Seraaph and pulled her behind a bush. Not wanting that stalking gay lord to hear his confession.

"What the hell Hibari?" Seraph tried to get out of the easterners grasp, but was unsuccesful.

"I love you." Hibari blurted out, immediately slapping a hand over his mouth. That wasn't really how he had planned to tell her.

Serpah's eyes grew to about the size of an acroballeno's. "W-What did you say?"

Hibari took hold of her hands, "I'm in love with you Seraph. I don't know why it's taken me so long to figure this out... But I'm sure. I'm absolutly positive. I'm in love with you."

Seraph's mouth dropped and tears welled up in her eyes. But before Hibari could do anything she was gone, leaving the confused perfectionist alone.

-Seraph's POV-

Oh god, what have I done? Hibari LOVES me. And I cheated on him. But worst of all, I don't know if I want him. I'm such a whore... I don't want to break anyones heart.

I ran down the hallway leading to my room, running over just about everyone in my path. But before I could rach my room I was caught by a pair of strong arms. I kicked and screamed, but I didn't have the heart to truly leave the comforting arms of this unknown person. "Seraph." Squalo's voice came in an unusually quite tone. "Seraph, calm down." I couldn't stop sobbing. I cried into his chest, gripping his jacket like a lifeline.

Once my sobs subsided Squalo let me go to look at me, "What happened?"

I fell back into his amrs and started crying again. "I-I ***Hiccup***... Hibari... I cheated on him... I don't know who to choose... ***Hiccup*** He told me hes in love with me... and I love him too! We've been together for a ***Hiccup*** year... B-But I don't know ***Hiccup***who I want!" I confessed.

After what felt like forever Squalo took a deep breath, then let me go. "Hibari."

I sniffed, then looked into his gun metal grey eyes. "W-What?"

Squalo pulled me into his chest, "Pick Hibari. You love him Sera. Me, I'm just a memory." Squalo sighed into my hair. "But," He pulled me away to look me in the eyes. "Please let me have one kiss before it's over." He leaned down and captured my lips in one last kiss. His arms wrapped around my waist, and mine around his shoulders. We poured every emotion we had in to that single kiss. All the things we would never say were shared in that single kiss that seemed to last a lifetime.

Once our lips parted Squalo gave me a tight hug, then walked away. Something deep in my gut told me that would be the last time I would ever see him.


	9. Unfaithful

**AN:Oh god... I haven't updated this in a while. Sorry Lisa, I know you've been on my ass about this all week and i'm just now starting this, BUT IT WILL BE AWESOME!**

**Btw... THERE WILL BE FLUFFLY LEMONLIME CAKES IN THIS CHAPPIE!**

**Enjoyeh. :**

~Day Six Of Dino And Hibhib's Varia Training~

(Hibari's POV)

Che. Seraph and I have been training since 5am. And to be honest, I'm fucking tried. "Seaph." I said in my usual stone cold voice. She lowered her sai and I continued, "I need to talk to you." Seraph sighed. When she sighs, something is wrong.

Seraph inserts her sai in their holders, "What is it Hibhib?"

I blush at the nickname, which isn't helping me at all, considering my heart is already beating rapidly from what I'm about to ask. "Seraph...I've thought long and hard about it, and I've deicded that you are the only person in the world I want to be with." Her eyes widened but I contuniued, "When... when I first met you when you came to Japan with Dino I fell in love with you. I didn't know it, but I was head over heels for you...And I still am..." I shuffled around in my pocket and pulled out a box, "Will you marry me?"

Serpah's eyes turned into moons and her jaw dropped. I knew it was unexpected, but, I was shaken by the uncertainty in her eyes. Every movie I was forced to watch with that brunette puff ball Tsuna show girl immediately saying yes and glomping the dude, Why isn't she doing that?

~In Bel's Room~

(Bel's POV)

A hot tounge slid down my neck while warm hands caressed my stomach, tracing my defined abs with his fingertips. I could feel all the heat rush from my head to my crotch. I didn't know what to think. I wanted this, but I didn't. It felt right, righter than any touch I had ever who was touching me was what kept my brain in tact.

"Mmmm... Froggy... Stop...I can't- Ahh!" The hand that was tracing my stomach traveled down to the waist line of my dorm pants. Slipping under, he stroked my semi-hard member every so lightly, elicting tiny ripples of pressure to corse through my veins.

"Sempai~" My kouhai whisperd hotly into my ear, licking my percings and grinding up against me with one hand between my legs. "You know you want" He gave my member a tight squeze, "this."

I couldn't deny it, I wanted him so badly, but I'm with Kira, and I don't want to break her heart. But... it feels so good... "I-I-I-I... I do..." Fran smirkeed againsted my neck, then threw me on my bed.

"Your about to have the time of your life sempai." For some reason, that turned me on. "Just sit back and relax." Fran strattled me and removed my shirt and his, then he moved down to my pants and swiftly removed them. My erection in full view. I tried to hide my discomfort, so I laughed, "Shishishi~ Is Froggy just going to sit there and oggle the Prince? Or his he going to please him?"

Fran gave me a wicked smile, only one that I thought I could muster, and deep throated me. "Ah! Damn! Shit! Fuck! Mmm... Where did you learn to do this?" Fran just hummed around my dick. Oh god, this was the best blow job I had ever gotten. Fran started moaning. I opened my eyes to see him preparing himself. That sight alone almost mad me cum. This kid really knew how to turn me on.

Fran gave a wimper as his fingers slid out of him, but I knew what was about to replace them. And oh god, it was so hot seeing him like that. His breath uneven, hair a mess, straddeling me naked and a small blush on his usually lifeless face.

Before I could take in anymore of my Frag's body Fran crashed down on me, taking me in all at one time. "Ahh!" We both gasped in unison. I couldn't think strait, his hot tight ass surrounding me, he was moving too slow for my taste, so I flipped him and started pounding him into the mattress.

After a few thrusts I found his sweet spot and drove into him so hard I knew he wouldn't be able to walk in the morning. "Mmm... Yah...Your so fucking tight Fran..." I whispered in his ear.

"Ahh! S-Sempai! I'm gonna-!" His essence drenched our chests and his walls closed in on me, sending me over the edge.

I slid out and collapsed beside him. Once I caught my breath I rolled over to look at the clock, but instead I saw a petrified blonde in the doorway. "Oh shit. Kira." I was too shocked to move, but she wasn't. In a flash she was gone. I wondered if she had even been there to begin with.

I would have gone after her, but a pair of slim arm grabbed my arm, "It's over Bel. You've broken her heart." I knew I had, but for some reason, it felt like a relief that we were over. So I rolled over and wrapped my arms around my kouhai and fell into a dreaamless sleep.


End file.
